choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan
Alan and Faith, characters in High School Story: Class Act series, are Your Character and Your Twin Sibling's biological parents. Although they are mentioned earlier, they are first seen in Book 3, Chapter 13. Appearance Alan and Faith's appearances are determined by which of four character models are chosen for Your Character. If Your Character's model has blue eyes and fair skin, Alan has gray eyes, fair skin, and dark blond hair; if your character model has brown eyes and fair skin, Alan has brown eyes, fair skin, and black hair; if you character model has brown eyes and dark skin, Alan has brown eyes, dark skin, and black hair; if your character model has brown eyes and tan skin, Alan has brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair. Alan wears a black sweater over a white shirt, and dark ash blue jeans. If Your Character's model has fair skin, Faith has brown eyes, fair skin, and black hair; if you character model has tan or dark skin, Faith has brown eyes, dark skin, and black hair. She wears a denim blue long-sleeved button-down shirt with sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and a brown belt. Personality Alan Wendy says that Alan was an awkward guy, and she used to joke that he was a "geezer" at ten years old. Alan had a heart of gold, always looking out for his friends and for her. If anyone was in trouble, he'd come to the rescue. Faith Faith was a firecracker. She was friends with everyone and had the biggest dreams. She wanted to be an actress, but also taught theater to children. She loved nurturing her little actors and helping them grow. Background Alan and Faith were originally from England, Faith and her parents specifically from Manchester. In the spring of 1999, Alan met Faith while he was vacationing in the United States. While he was sitting in an American coffee shop, she sat nearby working on her Masters thesis, accidentally spilling coffee on it. He offered to help her clean it up, awkwardly flirting with her. She told him that if they were to pursue any romantic relationship, it would just be a Spring Fling during spring break. It turned into more than that, as they continued to date long distance until she graduated. Alan and Faith were in their late twenties, with you and your twin almost one-year old, when they passed away. They were having their first date night sans babies since your birth, and were driving to a restaurant. There was a bad rainstorm, and a careless distracted truck driver caused an accident. The police called Wendy to tell her what had happened. For your best interests and well-being, Wendy placed their children for adoption. Wendy was only seventeen years old and could not take care of two babies; Faith's parents were taking care of an ailing grandfather, and were "quite old" themselves; and Alan and Wendy's parents did not step up nor did Wendy ask them to. According to Alan and Faith's journal, he did not get along with them and Wendy agrees. They would not have been the best choice to raise you and your twin. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O, Brave New World (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Boiling Over (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Wendy Park Wendy says that Alan was the greatest sibling and they were best friends. For her sixteenth birthday, Alan took her to a soccer game and they waited hours so she could shake Bergkamp's hand and get his autograph. During Alan and Faith's "spring fling", Wendy couldn't go two minutes without him calling her to talk about Faith. Your Character (Class Act) and Twin Sibling In Book 3, Chapter 1, your adoptive parents Greg & Rita show you a letter that they received when they had adopted you and your twin. It was a closed adoption, so except for knowing about your biological parents' medical histories, they did not have much information. In Chapter 8, they find a diary and you and your twin have the premium option to read it or leave it alone. In Chapter 13, if you decide to listen to Wendy recount how Alan and Faith met in a premium scene, you learn that your love for acting comes from Faith. She used to put on plays with the other neighborhood kids, thinking she'd end up on Broadway one day. Wendy also gives you and your twin a music box that Alan had built for you two. Your mother's voice comes through, singing one of her favorite jazzy Gershwin songs for you, and you sing along. Gallery Other Looks Hssca twins bio dad 1.jpg|Alan version 1 (full view) Hssca twins bio dad 2.jpg|Alan version 2 (full view) HSSCA twins bio dad 3.png|Alan version 3 (full view) HSSCA3 Alan F4 Full View.PNG|Alan version 4 (full view) Hssca twins bio mom 1.jpg|Faith version 1 and 2 (full view) HSSCA twins bio mom 3.png|Faith version 3 and 4 (full view) Hssca bio dad 2.jpg|Alan version 2 Hssca bio mom 1.jpg|Faith version 1 and 2 Miscellaneous Kate's Diary.png|Diary Hssca bio parents music box.jpg|Music Box Trivia * In Book 3, Chapter 13's premium scene, Alan is a playable character. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters